


my lips will only tell the truth

by yehetno



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, idek it's not that long. read it, some feelings that get resolved, that's... that's mostly it., they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: Sanha wonders if Minhyuk thinks about it as much as he does.(Minhyuk kissed Sanha.  What did you expect Sanha to do?  Not think about it all the time?)
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	my lips will only tell the truth

Sanha glances up from his notebook, briefly making eye contact with Minhyuk before his eyes snap back to his work, ears burning in embarrassment.

He could swear that he saw the corner of Minhyuk’s lip was creeping up into a half-smirk. What an absolute ass.

Sanha sighs and tries to refocus himself. He refuses to let his thoughts stray to last week. The more he thinks about it, the more it drives him up a wall, so really, it’s better for him not to think about it at all. Then again, Sanha’s thoughts work independently of what he wants, so he thinks about it. A lot. Every three seconds, his mind jumps back to when Minhyuk trapped him against the wall and kissed him. Deeply. Breathlessly. Sanha’s toes _still_ tingle. 

It would be a lie for Sanha to claim that he’d never thought about it before it happened. Of course, he has thought about kissing Minhyuk, even if they don't know each other that well. They had a passing animosity toward one another, but sometimes, a stray thought caught Sanha off-guard, and he'd imagine for just a moment what a sweet moment might look like with Minhyuk. (Sanha has spent a lot of time coming to terms with his burgeoning feelings for Minhyuk.)

Sanha rakes his teeth over his lower lip, shaking his head like it would erase the memory of Minhyuk. Does Minhyuk think his lips are too rough?

His eyes flick back to Minhyuk without his permission. He sees Minhyuk pressed against Jinwoo, whispering something in his ear.

Dread washes over Sanha’s heart. Minhyuk isn’t so mean as to tell Jinwoo that Sanha is a bad kisser unprompted, right? 

Sanha lets his head fall to the table with a thud. 

Maybe Minhyuk kissed him just to be mean. Maybe he had caught onto Sanha's mini-crush and instead of kindly and gently letting Sanha know that he wasn’t interested, he just laid one on him to... to what? To send a message? 

Minhyuk is mean. That is Sanha’s conclusion. Minhyuk is a mean meanie who plays with people’s feelings recklessly.

Sanha almost collapses in on himself when his second thought after condemning Minhyuk is that he’s such a gentle kisser. He needs to pull himself together, take a nice long shower to wash away the paths that Minhyuk traced across his skin with the slowest, aching caresses. It was as though Minhyuk was afraid Sanha might shatter.

Sanha gives up on trying to study. He snaps his notebook shut and shoves it into his bag, abruptly rising from his seat, chair unceremoniously scraping against the floor. Tossing his bag over his shoulder, Sanha flees without sparing another glance at Minhyuk, even if his thoughts cling to him.

He wipes the back of his hand against his mouth. He feels like he can still taste Minhyuk’s lip balm and like he can still feel the gentlest nibble on his lower lip. His collarbone burns from where Minhyuk’s hand settled after sliding down from his cheek. Sanha stumbles in his haste to leave and leans against the wall to steady himself, and his legs tremble, as though the memory of it has taken away the strength in his knees.

He closes his eyes.

He immediately regrets his decision to close them.

His mind flashes through the kiss again. 

_Minhyuk tugs him into the hallway. He murmurs something but Sanha's embarrassment prevents him from understanding Minhyuk's words. Maybe he's asking if Sanha is okay. Sanha's shut eyes squeeze even tighter. A thumb presses against the corner of his eye, wiping away the leaking tears. The thumb finishes the arc across his cheekbone but does not leave his face._

_A pause._

_Another indecipherable whisper, but this time, it's intentionally too soft._

_Softly, so softly, lips touch against Sanha's. Sanha could almost say that he imagined the pressure; it lifts away slowly. Sanha's eyes open slowly._

_Minhyuk's entire focus is on Sanha's mouth. He doesn't have time to read more into Minhyuk's expression before Minhyuk dips back in with firmer pressure. Sanha's eyes slide shut again._

_Their lips stick at first. The hand on Sanha's cheek goes from a tender and gentle caress to a firm and almost desperate grip. The fingers splay out, extending to his hairline and neck, **pulling** him closer. Minhyuk takes a step closer, pressing their bodies together and sliding an arm behind Sanha's back._

_It feels so nice to be held. To be wanted. To have lips becoming increasingly urgent, wanting more and more._

_Somewhere in the haze, Minhyuk slides a knee between Sanha's legs, anchoring him firmly in place, eliminating any remaining space between them. Sanha feels his fingers gripping the fabric of Minhyuk's shirt like it's the only thing tethering him to the planet. The grip on his face loosens, and Minhyuk's hand falls down to Sanha's collarbone, fingers slowly coming together to pull at his shirt collar while a tongue licks into Sanha's mouth._

_The urgency has been purged from the moment, and a slow-burning passion catches aflame in its ashes._

_Sanha could stand here for hours, kissing Minhyuk until he can't even form thoughts anymore._

_They could have been standing there for hours for all he knew; it comes to a sudden end. Everything holding Sanha in place gets snatched away with the sound of a voice from down the hall. He and Minhyuk are different people again._

Sanha rubs his face, feeling warm cheeks.

Minhyuk is definitely mean. It might make sense to kiss him to jolt him out of his panic, but the more Sanha thinks about it, the more he sees that is _not_ the kind of kiss to impart upon an acquaintance. God, they barely even talk! They spar verbally with empty insults and statements.

He has no right to make Sanha think in circles like this. Sanha doesn't want to read into it and figure out why, of all people, Park Minhyuk understood that he didn't want to sing in front of people and why Park Minhyuk chose to comfort him about his stage fright. He wishes he could go back to having a pointless crush; crushes are easily gotten over. Minhyuk's kiss transformed it into something bigger, something hopeful.

Sanha ducks into the bathroom and splashes water onto his face.

He takes in a deep breath. He needs to get his head on straight.

"Are you okay?"

Sanha blanches as he catches sight of Minhyuk in the mirror with an expression of concern on his face. Sanha doesn't answer but turns around to try to get some paper towels. Minhyuk blocks him with his body and repeats the question, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sanha replies with a glare, trying to step around Minhyuk and get out of the bathroom. He wants to run away from Minhyuk in person and in his thoughts.

Minhyuk frowns, moving in lock-step with Sanha to force the conversation. "You left the library suddenly. Besides, we're friends; it's normal for me to be concerned about your well-being."

Sanha lifts his eyes, confused. He voices his first thought, "You and I are not friends."

That catches Minhyuk off-guard. He looks almost hurt by Sanha's words as he stops trying to block Sanha. Sanha thanks his lucky stars that he can get past Minhyuk and avoid dealing with his feelings.

He's out of the building by the time that he starts to wonder why Minhyuk seemed wounded by the implication that he was not friends with Sanha. Does Minhyuk think of them as friends? Even if he does, friends don't kiss other friends like that. Maybe, Minhyuk thinks that they're friends because of that kiss?

Someone grabs his elbow and spins him around. It shouldn't surprise him that Minhyuk stands there with a brow furrowed. It does though.

"We're not _not_ friends," Minhyuk says weakly.

Sanha stares for a moment, completely and utterly confounded. "You followed me out of the building to say that?"

Minhyuk's hand released from his arm and Minhyuk stands up taller, "No. You didn't answer my question: Are. You. Okay?"

Sanha blinks once. Twice. Minhyuk's expression turns soft as he waits for Sanha's reply. There is concern and annoyance spelled across Minhyuk's face. Sanha gulps, "No, I'm not okay. Now you can leave me alone."

Minhyuk doesn't. He queries further, "Why aren't you okay?"

Sanha snaps. He wants to be left alone; he wants to not spend every waking moment wondering about Minhyuk as his mind replays their kiss on a loop. "You."

"Me?"

"You," Sanha repeats harshly. "I mean, come on. Who just kisses a guy like _that_?"

A smile slowly forms on Minhyuk's face, "You've been thinking about me kissing you?"

"It's just-- you're so mean." Sanha shrugs in defeat, "Like, yeah okay, I'm not the most practiced in kissing, but you don't have to tell people that! And-- and-- you shouldn't just kiss someone randomly if you know they're into you. It's-- it's unfair."

"I didn't kiss you randomly," Minhyuk shakes his head, almost defensive in his tone.

"Then you shouldn't just kiss someone because the moment overtook you!"

Minhyuk snorts. Sanha almost starts to rip into him about being rude and unkind and unnecessarily handsy and cute, but Minhyuk speaks before any of Sanha can lash out with hurtful words. "Did it occur to you that maybe I kissed you because I like you?"

Sanha shakes his head, unable to find words. To be honest, he thought of it and immediately dismissed it. No one, at least not Sanha, is lucky enough to have a crush on someone that likes them too.

Minhyuk closes the distance between them and takes Sanha's face in his hands, "To be very clear, I do not kiss just anyone. I like you, and I think I could kiss you for the next trillion years without a single complaint."

Minhyuk gets even closer, "In fact, I'm going to kiss you right now."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say about this one, folks. hope you liked it.
> 
> i spent the afternoon making cake-pops.
> 
> you can follow [ my tumblr](http://yehetno.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
